Special
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: She follows him when he sneaks away and offers him the one thing they shouldn't share.


**Special**

* * *

"We could be dead tomorrow."

Startled, my head swiveled automatically to the where the voice came from. I found her standing a few feet away. How she found me was a mystery. I thought no one had seen me sneak away. I rubbed a hand over my face. "I know," I told her. Never did I forget that I was sending her to her death. Tomorrow she would board the Blade ship to set Tom free.

Tomorrow, she would kill my brother.

Rachel walked over in that graceful way only she could pull off. Even after all these years of fighting, she was still beautiful. I mean, I love Cassie, but even I could see how haggard she looked these days. The war had changed all of us, made us sick and tired of fighting.

Except Rachel.

Somehow, she had taken the changes and become one with it. She relished the fighting and killing. Marco had long ago predicted who she would become.

A warrior.

She sat down beside me and drew her legs up, resting her arms on her knees. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"Everyone needs good company the day before they die," she replied lightly.

I didn't know whether she was talking for me or for her. Maybe for us both.

All of a sudden, I was lying on the ground. Fingers massaged my scalp, and combined with the way her lips pressed insistently against mine, I was feeling light-headed. Never before had I felt so good. I don't know how long it lasted, but I do know that it occurred to me – as I was trying to peel the tight leotard off her body – that this was _Rachel_ I was with. My cousin.

"Wait," I muttered, pulling away from her kiss. The realization that she was _family_ helped clear my mind. "What are we doing?"

She laughed, and it surprised me that she could do so in such a carefree manner. "It's called kissing, dummy."

"'Kissing-your-cousin' is more like it," I corrected her, moving my hands from her waist to her hips to push her gently away. Before I could, she rolled her hips, making my eyes fall shut as a _good_ feeling shot up my spine. It felt more than good, actually. It was amazing.

"I was planning on doing more than just kiss you, _cousin_," she murmured. Her lips brushed the shell of my ear, making me shiver in… I don't know… Fear? Anticipation? Lust? It was the first time I was ever in a position like this, and it was _weird_ that Rachel was the one in it with me. I mean, I always thought it would be Cassie.

But it was like forbidden fruit. She was my cousin. She was family. It was _taboo_.

She kissed me again, and I pushed taboo out of my mind. Forget taboo and forget her being family. I wanted one night to myself, one night when I could do whatever I wanted.

I wanted Rachel.

She let me take off her leotard, raising her arms to accommodate my actions. It was then that I got my first good look at the female human body.

Rachel was sexy. That was the first thought that registered in my mind. Her shoulders were broad for a girl, courtesy of the Berenson line, but it added to the sexy effect. Her breasts were full, something I didn't expect. Of course, I'd never thought of Rachel in a sexual way before.

So Rachel was sexy. And here I was thinking I wanted space from everyone.

"Penny for your thoughts," she bribed, a wry smile on her lips.

Surprised at her words, I laughed. I haven't been in contact with money since… God, it seemed like forever since I last bought something. "I just wanted to be alone tonight." She gave me a serious look.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No," I told her. "Stay with me." She smiled and moved closer to kiss me again.

We lost our virginities to each other when I made love to her that night. For a few hours, I forgot who I was. I forgot that we were in a war. I forgot she was my cousin and this wasn't supposed to be happening between us. All I knew was that this girl was offering me comfort, and in taking her offer for comfort, I comforted her as well.

When dawn finally broke, she and I were still connected. The colors in the sky were reflected in her hair and eyes, and she looked like a goddess in my arms. I'd never felt as good as I had been in that moment, the pressure building as she moved on top of me.

"Jake… Oh, god, Jake," she whispered right before kissing me. I swallowed her moan as she shook, her movements losing their rhythm. I helped her steady her movements, my hands guiding her hips. "Jake…"

"Rachel," I groaned, closing my eyes as the pressure reached its end. I felt blissful release spread throughout each of my veins, a hoarse shout escaping me. "God, yes…" She moved her hips down for the last time and I kept rolling mine to make the high last as long as possible. Then the pleasure started to fade and I looked up at her. She smiled and kissed me thoroughly one last time. When I finally dislodged myself from her, I felt lost and cold, but I didn't miss the wince that escaped her when she tried to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"Getting dressed," she replied, taking measured steps toward our discarded pile of clothes.

I stood and stopped her. "Rachel," I said, shaking my head as I held her by the arm. "Morph. The pain will go away." She smiled.

"I don't want it to. Not right now, at least," she told me.

"Then let me be a gentleman and help you get dressed," I insisted.

"You? A gentleman?" she teased, making me laugh at the look in her eye. I helped her put her clothes back on, wiping away the blood I found on her thighs even though she didn't want me to. "And what'll _you _wear?" I held up my shorts, discarding the shirt I used to clean her up with. I blushed when she bit her lip, looking down at me. "Hm."

We flew back to the others and were relieved to see that they had only just gotten up. With my falcon eyes, I could see that Tobias was still resting on his perch. Ax was off feeding and Cassie was speaking with Marco about something. I didn't care enough to listen. I demorphed in a tree, managing to stay on the branch. Rachel landed next to me, but didn't demorph.

_Jake?_ she addressed me in thought-speak.

"Yeah, Rach?"

No longer were we the lovers we had been not too long ago. No longer were we just Jake and Rachel. We were cousins again. The bald eagle speared a piercing look into me. _I'm honored to have fought this war with you._

I smiled and nodded. "Ditto."

"Hey, guys!" Marco called up at us. I realized I was still shirtless when Cassie blushed and looked shyly away. The love-bites and small scratches that Rachel had left on my body were gone now, but I wished they were still there. They would be proof of what she and I shared not an hour ago. Now all I would have are the memories.

_Hey, Marco, Cassie_, Rachel acknowledged them before pushing off the branch and spreading her wings. I watched as Tobias joined her in flight, a heavy feeling settling on my chest at the sight of them together.

Tomorrow, she would die. I knew it. She knew it. Maybe that's why she came to me. Maybe she wanted me to never forget her. But even if she hadn't come to me, how could I forget her? She was the spirit of the Animorphs, the one who gave courage to us when we had no courage left in ourselves. She was my cousin. My lover.

Special.

Marco cut me from my musings. I had almost forgotten that I was up in a tree. He made Rachel chuckle when he reminded me of one important thing.

"Jake, where's your shirt?"

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I'm greatly saddened that Jake and Rachel are cousins, I really am. They'd otherwise make a great pairing. I want to make an AU story where Jake and Rachel **aren't **cousins. Or if someone makes one, tell me please? I'd love to read something like that. Call me twisted, but hell, I can't help it._

_Anyway, review if you want, but I'll understand if you don't. After all, this is a weird pairing. _

_-Eris  
_


End file.
